<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Punishments by SanguineQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211353">Blood and Punishments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineQueen/pseuds/SanguineQueen'>SanguineQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The London Underground [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Bottom Barry Allen, Branding, Cane Spanking, Collars, Dom/sub, London late 1800s, M/M, Master/Slave, Metahumans, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Non-Consensual Bondage, Protective Leonard Snart, Public Blow Jobs, Slave Barry Allen, Slave!Barry, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineQueen/pseuds/SanguineQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard ran his cool hands across Barry’s back and dipped his fingers lower to undo the belt holding his pants together. They were still dirty and bloodstained.</p><p>“You’ll take 15 spanks for the day. 5 for running, 5 for thinking you could stop those monsters, and 5 for the point to come across. Are you ready?”</p><p>Barry didn’t have time to answer before a cane was cracked against his left cheek. He hissed at the sting. Leonard didn’t hold up, smacking the same place so Barry hitched in a breath and arched his back.</p><p>There was a pat of a hand and then another spank with the cane. “What do we say when we get punished?”</p><p>“Thank you for my punishment, master.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A short story where Barry Allen is bought by his new master Leonard Wynters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The London Underground [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Punishments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/gifts">minny16</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts">meowitskatmofo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is for Minny16 who wanted a slave fanfic with ColdFlash, and is inspired by the lovely and talented Meowitskatmofo, who I am so sad to see leave A03. She wrote Cold Hard Cash, one of the best ColdFlash mafia fanfics in history.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll be writing a new series based on this story if the reception is good. Let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry Allen ran through the streets of Central London holding his bag tightly to his chest.</p><p>From the footsteps he could hear two, no <em>three</em> people behind him and gaining. He leapt over a garbage can, almost getting caught on the metal lid and pressed himself through a wire fence in an alley. The wires cut his skin but he pressed on, deeper into the dark when someone swore, getting cut and too large to follow. Barry had never been so happy in his life to be skinny.</p><p>He was about to emerge in the street on the other side when a pair of hands grabbed him, forcing him back into the blackness of the alley. A sudden rush of pain jolted through Barry’s body when his arm was twisted roughly behind his back. Still he thrashed, trying to get a good bite or at least a punch in, but whoever held him was stronger. They slammed him against the wall repeated until Barry dropped to the ground in agony.</p><p>He could taste blood in his mouth and his shoulder was on fire, even as he tried to crawl away.</p><p>Barry couldn’t see his attacker’s face but it didn’t matter, nothing else mattered because he was going to die here, in the back of an alley where no one would find him and nothing else would matter.</p><p>He was dirt. No, less than dirt in the eyes of the public.</p><p>Pain exploded across Barry’s face when a foot collided on the side of his skull.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XXXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Commander Leonard Wynters stepped off his carriage and tipped his hat to the driver in a show of thanks, heading deeper into the slums of St. Giles.</p><p>It was the same time of year where he would go into the hell house that was the private slave auction and choose whatever male or female that caught his eye, only to keep them for a little while before they either betrayed him, died of disease, or escaped. If they were good to him Leonard would always give them the choice to stay in his company or be set free. Few slaves had ever made it that far in their lives and fewer had made it in Len’s life to have that opportunity.</p><p>The horribly overcrowded environment was like sin in the streets. Children ran naked in the heavily dilapidated area, their parents either dead or drunk in a pub. Leonard tried not to stare as sets of eyes watched him enter from the backstreets.</p><p>He was greeted by a conjoined twin, the personal servant to the woman who ran the slave sales. Leonard didn’t bother learning their name, knowing that in their working environment he probably wouldn’t see them next year.</p><p>The twins led him deeper into the shop where the woman of the hour, Amunet Black, sat in her chair all high and mighty.</p><p>Except it wasn’t a chair, it was a man kneeling on all fours in place of a chair, tied to the floor where he couldn’t move. Amunet’s heeled boots pressed tightly on his hands for even more leverage.</p><p>“Leonard,” Amunet cooed in her fake accent. “Welcome back, your Lordship. Ready to choose a new playmate? I have a new selection waiting.”</p><p>Leonard fought the urge to roll his eyes. He barely wanted to be here as it was, where at every second the stink stuck to his expensive jacket and his shoes were scuffed with grime.</p><p>“Fine,” he snapped. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Amunet’s eyes glistened with mirth as she hopped off her throne and paraded towards a locked door where she produced a key from around her neck, turned the lock, and beckoned him inside.</p><p>The whole place was shrouded in shadow, but this hallway was so dark Leonard could barely see even if he waved his hand in front of his face. The only light came from the single bulbs on top of every cell as they passed the slaves awaiting new masters.</p><p>There were at least 12 cells on each side, small, brick, and inhumane in a way that made Leonard’s eye twitch.</p><p>Closest to him was a young woman about his age. He wasn’t old per say but well past his younger days where he could keep going after the first round. The poor woman looked like she had taken a beating, her face purple with an angry bruise.</p><p>“Come along now,” Amunet said. “That’s not the one.”</p><p>Leonard pried himself away from the bars. He couldn’t offer the woman a smile because he didn’t know what would happen to her. He didn’t know what would happen to any of them.</p><p>Further along there was a charming specimen, a boy much more Leonard’s style with thick bushy brown hair and large eyes. The slave pressed himself against his cage, reaching forward, only for Amunet to slap his hand away.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Leonard asked. The boy was still watching them.</p><p>“Oh nothing.” Amunet cleaned her hands on her black pants. “He’s just not as disciplined as I want him to be. Doesn’t understand the word ‘no’. He’ll need some more persuading.”</p><p>“Can I see him?”</p><p>Amunet looked thoughtful for a moment before she acquiesced. “Of course.”</p><p>She opened the cell with a click and the boy started to stroke himself feverishly when Leonard walked in. It was only then that Len noticed barely any of the slaves wore anything that could be considered clothing.</p><p>“See something you like?” Amunet asked as Leonard raked his eyes up and down the boy’s body. He was a good size, good length, and his ass looked stretched and open.</p><p>The only downside was when Len went to pet the boy’s head he coughed blood all over his gloves.</p><p>Leonard reared back, disgusted, even as the poor slave continued to cough himself into oblivion. The cell was soon stained red.</p><p>“I pity the poor thing.” Amunet locked the cell once she had led Leonard out. “Sales will plummet with that one.”</p><p>Leonard wasn’t sure who he was more disgusted with, the blood on his hands or Amunet Black. It took everything in him not to grit his teeth.</p><p>“You said this was a special batch.”</p><p>Amunet shrugged. “I can’t be held accountable for the poor living environment. If you don’t want a slave from here, find someone else to match your...tastes.”</p><p>She didn’t say another word and Len followed her, keeping his tongue in check for a little while longer.</p><p>His tastes were expensive, break the bank expensive to be exact. Few authority in London knew people like slaves existed, even fewer knew <em>metahumans</em> roamed the streets of the good city.</p><p>Leonard always had top pick when it came he Amunet for his slaves. At first it became a game to see how many he could collect over the years. Len’s favorites had included a lady who could teleport to different locations, a man who could turn into whatever he wanted, and a young boy who could manipulate people’s emotions. Sadly, they had all died due to disease or deteriorated depending on their powers. As long as they had been careful never to let society know what they were, Len could live with their deaths on his conscience.</p><p>Amunet stopped at one of the last cages at the end of the hall. If there was a figure in the dark, they could not be seen so she tapped the bars roughly.</p><p>“Wake up, darling one. I have a new buyer for you.”</p><p>When no one poked their head, Amunet grew anxious and opened the cell herself, letting a little light stream in to see a figure hunched in the dark. Leonard peered his eyes to see what all the fuss was about.</p><p>The boy was dressed in only a pair of shorts two sizes too big that he held tight with his bound hands. He was pretty for a slave; big eyes with a lean frame even if hadn’t eaten in days. His hair was the color or brass, probably lighter in the light. His cheeks were rosy colored from the earth of the cell.</p><p>“So,” Leonard said in his familiar drawl. “What does this one do?”</p><p>Amunet’s smile could make even a lion beg. “Oh that’s just it, sweetie. He’s fast, in everything. His cells are in a constant state of flux if he so much as takes that collar off.”</p><p><em>Fast</em>. That word alone drew Leonard’s attention.</p><p>“How much?” He asked. The boy had disappeared deeper into the dark.</p><p>“No one has been able to match my price yet, but if you can he’s all yours.”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>If the price was right and this boy was what Amunet said he was, Leonard would give his whole fortune to have him.</p><p>“Can I test him out first? See if we...” His voice trailed off. “Connect.”</p><p>Amunet pursed her lips together. “Buyer’s remorse doesn’t look good on you, Leonard. You haven’t heard the price yet.”</p><p>“I don’t have to. I’ll pay double if I can have 20 minutes of time alone with him right now.”</p><p>If Amunet’s eyes went any wider they would surely fall out of her head. As it was Leonard already knew what her answer would be. He narrowed his eyes for good measure.</p><p>“Take it or I walk.”</p><p>Amunet balked. “1,360,000 pounds paid in full on the way out.”</p><p>Leonard smirked. That price wouldn’t do.</p><p>“1,000,000 pounds even and I won’t spill about your little underground operation.”</p><p>Amunet’s face twisted in rage. “How dare you! I give you—“</p><p>Leonard held up his hand to silence her tantrum. “I’m the one with the checkbook therefore I have all the power, Ms. Black. Care to test my patience any further?”</p><p>At that Amunet quieted, her face contorted as she thought it over. Of course it would be so easy to kill Leonard, <em>too</em> easy in fact. There were no credible witnesses and if any of the slaves talked, Amunet could kill them too. An underground slave rink didn’t turn heads because no one knew it existed, and those that did participated freely.</p><p>Money also ran the world and Amunet Black would never resist the greed of the gold coin.</p><p>“20 minutes,” she repeated and was off the way they came.</p><p>Leonard nodded as she left him alone, not even bothering to leave him a watch to make sure he didn’t go over time. Amunet knew his habits enough to know Leonard was never late for anything.</p><p>The boy got on his knees in front of him when Leonard stepped into the cell and the light flashed, illuminating the steel collar Amunet had mentioned. There was clear fear in his eyes, but also arousal and another emotion Leonard couldn’t pinpoint.</p><p>“What’s your name, kid?” Leonard asked after a moment.</p><p>The boy swallowed thickly. He had a nice neck, perfect for squeezing.</p><p>“Bar...Barry.”</p><p>The name came out as a tremble.</p><p>“Barry,” Leonard repeated. “My name is Leonard, and I’m here to buy you. I wanted to ask you a few questions befo—“</p><p>Barry was on him in a second, too fast for him to contemplate what was going on. It would’ve been anyone else’s fantasy to have this gorgeous boy grabbing fistfuls of his jacket and slamming their bodies together in a rush. Their lips were inches, <em>no</em> centimeters apart. Leonard tried to pull away, but Barry’s grip was like a snake holding onto its prey, even tied.</p><p>“<em>Get off</em>,” Leonard snarled, going to raise his hand to <em>make</em> Barry get off.</p><p>He didn’t have to, because Barry dropped down to his knees, his head bowed in reverence. The boy’s body shook like a rattle, his hands wound tightly while they tried to clutch his cuffed wrists. His teeth bit his bottom lip as if to control himself.</p><p>Leonard straightened his coat.</p><p>“If you ever do that again, I will punish you until you’re dead by my hand. Understand?”</p><p>Barry nodded feebly. “Yes, master.”</p><p>They stood there watching each other, one practically inches from kissing the other’s shoes. Leonard was the first to move. He grasped Barry’s knotted hair and pulled him to properly kneel in front of him.</p><p>“If you’re so desperate to get me off, you’ll have to use that pretty mouth of yours.” Leonard’s lips curled into a wicked smirk. “If you so much as touch me with any other part of your body, I’ll leave you in this cell to rot. What do you say?”</p><p>“Yes, master.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Leonard released Barry so the boy was on his knees in front of him, watching with half lidded eyes. His torn shorts barely left anything to the imagination. They were tented and clearly wet with desire.</p><p>Leonard undid his belt slowly, letting the cool leather trail across Barry’s cheek. He used the clasp to open the boy’s teeth, shoving the metal part so he could suck it to his heart’s content. Barry took it like that was all he wanted in life.</p><p>Leonard was already half hard when he undid his fly and took himself out fully. The damp air made him want to stop, but the blown pupils of Barry’s green eyes lit a fire in his chest he couldn’t imagine.</p><p>“One other thing,” he said before Barry could spit out the belt and take his cock instead. “You don’t get to cum today, understand? So calm yourself down.”</p><p>Barry swallowed hard, but nodded all the same. His cheeks were flushed in the dim lighting. He tried to reposition himself so the little clothing he wore covered his legs. Leonard stopped him by pressing his shoe in between the boy’s legs.</p><p>“If you need something to hold onto, you may use my pant leg.”</p><p>Barry’s voice was weak. “I will, master.”</p><p>Barry leaned forward and inched his way to taking Leonard’s cock in his mouth. It was sloppy, but the constant licks were a reassurance with a little practice the boy could, would get better. He started with the tip first, almost experimental, and then moved deeper, hollowed out his cheeks to suck harder.</p><p>“If you’ve never done this better, don’t bother—“</p><p>“I have.” It was sharp and Barry pulled back as if noticing his mistake. “I mean I...”</p><p>Leonard shoved the boy’s head forward to silence him. The time for talking would be later, right now he didn’t want a single sound besides the hard ramming of his hips against Barry’s face. Barry took it all like his life depended on this one crucial act. He gagged yet kept swallowing.</p><p>Leonard didn’t move. The tongue, the lips, the small whimpers, <em>everything</em> was positively <em>obscene</em>. He knew if he moved even an inch he’d groan or worse, explode in Barry’s awaiting mouth. The visuals did more to him than the actual act. Barry had his lips stretched all pink and red around his cock. That alone let him know this was a terrible idea as he drew closer to his end.</p><p>“Barry, you can sto—“</p><p>Barry’s eyes shot up to meet Leonard’s. They were green like the grass on a clear summer’s day, with flecks of gold and brown on the ring of his pupils. They were beautiful and holy and sinful.</p><p>Leonard shoved Barry away hard, trying to keep his breathing in check as he came, screwing his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look at the kid anymore. Barry didn’t say a word, he just sat there and let his even harsher breathing fill the cell.</p><p>Leonard’s cum was painted all over the floor in a dirty picture, and a small patch had caught on Barry’s cheek. The poor boy didn’t know what to do so he darted his tongue out for a taste. Leonard took pity and swiped at his cheek, offering him the load.</p><p>Barry swallowed it down greedily.</p><p>“I’ll be back to collect you,” was all Leonard said before he tucked himself back into his pants and left the cell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XXXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A <em>BANG</em> rebounded past Barry’s head and his attacker fell to the ground. The face was close, too close and blood flowed freely from the bullet lodged in the side of the man’s temple. The site was grotesque and messy and wrong.</p><p>Barry yelped when more voices screamed from the alley. It was still pitch black, night drowning everything but death. 3 more bangs could be heard, barely masked as each of the men died before their faces crashed against the cobblestones. Only one lone survivor stood amongst them, tucking in his gun back into his coat.</p><p>“I thought I told you to stay close,” he murmured, low enough for only Barry to hear. “You could’ve gotten killed.”</p><p>The street was stained red. Barry could already feel the tears streaming down his eyes, even as his lord and master Leonard Wynters hoisted him up by the collar peeking out from under his shirt. The tears flowed freely and hit the floor in large clumps.</p><p>“I’m sorry I ran. I didn’t—there was too much blood.”</p><p>Leonard shushed him as he pet his head. “It’s alright. I understand.”</p><p>“I had them,” Barry sniffled and motioned to the bodies on the floor. “I swear.”</p><p>Leonard chuckled in his low voice. “I don’t think you did, darling boy. Let’s go.”</p><p>They walked in tandem together through the mess of bodies. Leonard made sure to turn Barry’s head away when he tried to steal a peek at the blood. Someone would find them in the morning and claim it another mob battle gone wrong. In reality, it was worse than the people of London could ever imagine.</p><p>“I’ve already asked Mick to bring the carriage,” Leonard said when they stepped out of the alley into an empty avenue. “Would you like anything?”</p><p>“Not particularly.”</p><p>Barry hugged his shoulders closer to his body. He was shaking, he always did after a job, gone wrong or otherwise. He tried to remember his master was next to him and held a brave front.</p><p>“You need to eat,” Leonard said harshly as the loud sounds of horses came down the street. “You won’t have energy to run if you don’t.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>The carriage stopped in front of them. It looked like a hearse of death, black on black with horses of bone white pulling it along the rode. The door opened and Barry stepped inside first, sinking to in the plush exterior of the blues and dark browns of the inside. Leonard settled himself in front of him, locked the door, and they were off. The carriage lurched to the side as it was pulled down a narrow bridge to the outskirts of London.</p><p>“That was very stupid of you.”</p><p>Barry swallowed, knowing what came next. “I’m sorry, sir.”</p><p>Leonard held up a hand to silence him before he could say anymore. It started to rain, the faint pitter patters outside the window the only sound besides the wheels turning.</p><p>“I want you to come to more deals with me,” Leonard commanded after a moment.</p><p>Barry’s face went white as a sheet. “I can’t!”</p><p>“You can and will.” The tone was rough. “For your insubordination tonight I’ll have to punish you when we get home.”</p><p>Barry hung his head. “It won’t happen again, master.”</p><p>He couldn’t lower his head any further in shame because he was suddenly being kissed. It wasn’t rough or demanding, but sweet in the way the blood was spilled on cobblestones. Hands painted a picture as they cupped his cheek to deepen the kiss. It was all want and heat and felt like the stars were colliding.</p><p>Leonard drew back all too quickly and Barry was left gaping. He touched his lip as if he didn’t know what had just happened.</p><p>The rest of the journey was silent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XXXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leonard tried to brush the sin off his outfit.</p><p>He had left Barry in his cell, satiated and overstimulated to the point where the boy could cry. It hadn’t meant to go down that way, he hadn’t meant to let Barry out his mouth on him, but those lips, that face, it was too much. Leonard needed to have him, and he needed to have him NOW, no matter what Amunet said.</p><p>He found her back in the throne room, her human pedestal replaced by someone new, a two women this time where they folded against each other to support their Mistress.</p><p>“So how was is?” Amunet gave a telling smirk. “Everything you wanted and more?”</p><p>“It was passive. I’ll take him.”</p><p>“Passive?” Amunet spit. “My dear Leonard, that boy is more than <em>passive</em>. Just you wait and find out he...”</p><p>She paused and let her voice trial off, realization dawning on her face.</p><p>“Actually, I’d like you to be surprised.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.” Someone brought Amunet a glass of wine the color of blood and she took a long sip. “He’s only been here for a day and that boy has more talent than anyone I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of things.”</p><p>Leonard topped his foot as he waited for Amunet to finish her wine. The world might run on his time, but in here the slave handler took the stage. She had control and he was powerless to stop her from enjoying herself.</p><p>“Now now.” She clapped her hands and stood up. “Let us put this transaction into writing and he’ll be all yours.”</p><p>Leonard walked past the throne room to Amunet’s private office. No one looked there way even as slaves busied themselves to clean each and every footprint they made in their wake. A burly man with long dreadlocks blocked the door, but upon Amunet’s instructions moved away to fetch Barry and bring him in. The door swung shut and locked itself.</p><p>“Alrighty then.” Amunet produced a contract from her long sleeves and sat behind her desk on a tall, black wood chair. “Sign here and turn the funds over to me. The faster the better.”</p><p>Leonard tossed his wallet on the table. American money was always more lucrative to Amunet and in this case he was carrying plenty. She opened the wallet and stared in delight, practically jumping on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Pleasure doing business.”</p><p>Leonard pursued the contract at his leisure. It was the same confidentiality agreement he always signed. Blah blah blah, he would never give up Amunet or her enterprise, and that he owned no stock in slave training which was better for him. There was also an exit clause if a slave did die before the week was over and they could be replaced with someone similar as long as their body was presented as proof. Leonard had never needed the clause, and his stomach turned into itself if he thought about it too much.</p><p>“There we are.” Amunet put the contract somewhere in her desk.</p><p>In that moment the door to the outside was opened and Barry was tossed into the room. He landed flat on his hands and knees and the boy scrambled to crawl and hide in the nearest corner. Leonard felt a twinge or sympathy over what would happen next.</p><p>“Ready for your initiation, pet?”</p><p>Amunet produced a branding iron used to rake the coals in a fire place. It was burning hot at the tip, deadly. It was also the same color as her eyes, evil and disturbing.</p><p>“Do you want to do the honors, Leonard? I do so love doing it.”</p><p>Leonard snatched away the iron before Amunet could do anything else. Barry whimpered from the corner. His eye flashed from Amunet to Leonard then to the branding iron, then back to Leonard. </p><p>“Please don’t,” he whispered.</p><p>Leonard sighed. He hated this part too.</p><p>Amunet watched as he crossed the room and held the iron in a tight grip so it wouldn’t accidentally slip. His seal was already in place at the end of the iron, the snowflake with a dagger sliced through the middle looked up at him in malice.</p><p>Leonard kneeled in front of Barry and grabbed his cuffed wrists to hold him in place. The boy didn’t squirm, probably didn’t have the heart to squirm anymore.</p><p>“Please,” he repeated. Tears were tracking down his face.</p><p>“Are you going soft, Commander?” Amunet berated from her desk. “Do it or I’ll do it for you!”</p><p>Barry’s whimpers were the only things he heard before Leonard whispered, “I’m sorry” and plunged the hot iron into Barry’s right side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>XXXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last thing on his mind was the blood on his hands when his master led him out the carriage to home.</p><p>“Do you remember what I said when I bought you?” Leonard asked with a twitch of his lip, leading the way to his mansion.</p><p>“I do. I’ll always remember.”</p><p>Barry let himself be tugged all the way through the winding halls and corridors. Even if he was to be punished, it was all worth it if he could spend another day, week, month, or lifetime with his master.</p><p>“Humor me and repeat it won’t you.”</p><p>“‘As my slave you will have a duty to stay at my side as you so choose to’,” Barry repeated from memory. “‘Neither snow nor rain nor blood will keep you from me, nor I from you. You are mine to keep and you must make peace with that.’”</p><p>They were nearing Leonard’s private chambers and playroom. “And the next part?”</p><p>“Something about keeping me safe and my powers hidden? I think that was what you said, master.”</p><p>Leonard opened the door and motioned for Barry to step inside. The space was large, grand. Dozens of toys of all shapes and sizes lined the walls and a four post bed stood in the center of the room like an alter. There were mirrors on the ceiling and chains dripping down like chandeliers. There was also a glass shower overlooking the gardens below the manor.</p><p>Leonard peeled away his jacket, keeping only his pale blue shirt with its winged collar. He looked lovely and stylish, then again he always looked lovely and stylish to Barry.</p><p>“I said ‘In a month’s time you can use your powers when you are with me. They are a gift and will be treated as such.’ The month is up today, Barry, and if you so choose to show me your powers you can.”</p><p>Leonard went to lift the collar off of Barry’s head, but the slave stilled him.</p><p>“I don’t know how to control my powers,” he said slowly. “I don’t know...if you should.”</p><p>“It’s your choice.” Leonard drew his hands away. “If you change your mind, let me know.”</p><p>Barry nodded as he lifted the collar with a finger. It wasn’t the heavy steel one the evil Amunet Black had made him wear, but a pristine leather one that had diamonds on the outside that also acted as temporary power dampeners. It had been a gift from his master and he still wasn’t so keen on parting with it just yet.</p><p>Leonard clapped his hands to signal him. “Now. For your insubordination I will have to punish you, do you understand?”</p><p>Barry nodded again, assuming the position across Leonard’s lap. He had done this to himself he knew. It wasn’t his master’s fault he had ran.</p><p>Leonard ran his cool hands across Barry’s back and dipped his fingers lower to undo the belt holding his pants together. They were still dirty and bloodstained and Barry was eager to remove them, even though he hated what happened next.</p><p>Leonard pet his bare ass. The gesture was a little harsh and Barry tried not to squirm.</p><p>“You’ll take 15 spanks for the day. 5 for running, 5 for thinking you could stop those monsters, and 5 for the point to come across. Are you ready?”</p><p>Barry didn’t have time to answer before a cane was cracked against his left cheek. He hissed at the sting. It wasn’t as ruthless at it had been some times before, but it still hurt. Leonard didn’t hold up, smacking the same place so Barry hitched in a breath and arched his back.</p><p>His master held him in place. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“No.” Barry whimpered when another hit was delivered. “No, sir.” He grit his teeth.</p><p>There was a pat of a hand and then another spank with the cane. “What do we say when we get punished?”</p><p>“Thank you for my punishment, master.” Barry ground out.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Each hit was now delivered in rapid succession. Strike after strike Barry felt Leonard lose himself a little bit more to the cycle of violence. He knew his master craved violence, needed violence on occasion. Some days even though he was still so kind and gentle, the lurking sense of punishment loomed in the shadows.</p><p>Barry cried out at a particular smack high above his ass. He tried to hold as still as he could but the next hard hit was directed right beside the first one, a welt already forming. His ass was beet red and the heat was radiating off of it in waves. Leonard pet a particularly tender spot.</p><p>“You’re doing beautiful for me. Just 5 more. Can you do that?”</p><p>Barry whimpered, but still nodded his head in obedience. He couldn’t say no. He never said no.</p><p>Leonard’s frustration fled but by bit, each spank becoming more of a light press of his cane. On the last spank Barry waited for the hit but it never came. Instead he peered his head to watch Leonard drink him in. It was a nice thought to be wanted, now in his master’s lap, Barry knew he was.</p><p>The last slap came out of nowhere and Barry hissed in pain.</p><p>“15. All done.”</p><p>The spanking must have aroused him because now that it was done, Barry felt his cock leaking where it was tucked in between Leonard’s legs. His ass stung even as he was lifted up and put upright, going to buckle his pants back up but a hand stilled him.</p><p>“You took your punishment very well, Barry. Would you like to cum?”</p><p>“Would you want me to cum, sir?”</p><p>Leonard chuckled, his good mood coming back as if it never left. “I asked <em>you</em>, Barry. It’s your choice as I said.”</p><p>Barry grabbed Leonard’s hand and led him away from the playroom to the bedroom. Even as the door closed behind them, he fought the blood red walls closing in and focused on his breathing, his master at his side always and forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>